


#Blessed

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Taeyong remembering how he got one of the most important people in his life? Much more likely than you think





	#Blessed

Taeyong almost screamed when his estranged sister showed up on his doorstep, how she found him was beyond the young man , but he had always had a soft spot for the older woman. He ushered her inside his small home, actually incredibly thankful for his job and it's excellent salary. Taeyong never asked how his sister had gotten into the mess she was in, single and heavily pregnant, and she never brought it up. 

Taking time off was fairly easy, the company had been about ready to make him take the accumulated personal time. Taeyong did miss the few friends he had made at work, mainly the analysts that kept him and other employees alive in the field, but helping his sister through the last few days of her pregnancy was something he was glad he could do. 

All his sister would tell him about his future nephew's father was that he was foreign. Taeyong managed to narrow it down some, he knew the father was from somewhere in the Americas and his sister had run away when he started getting in too deep with some rather nasty folks. 

Taeyong was there when his sister went into labour, and there 6 months later when she signed over all parental rights to him and vanished. He was lucky his company had already cycled him from active duty, claiming Taeyong needed to have stable hours since he had family living with him. 

The man took advantage of his family, using them as the perfect excuse to finish his degree and transfer into the analytical section. His nephew, Mark, often accompanied him to the office, quickly winning the hearts of everyone who met him. 

Taeyong always wondered what happened to his sister that lonely winter morning she had left on. Even though his co-workers had offered to find her, he didn't want to know, as much as he wished she had stayed. Taeyong would always be grateful that she left Mark with him, a small gift on that bleak snowy morning.


End file.
